Shadowed Love
by Mily
Summary: The sequel to Forgotten Feelings Read that first please!. Shadow is MIA and Amy is only missing him more until she decides to do something about it... Cowritten by Brett of the Zeta Emerald! Chapter 4 up!
1. Nobody's Home

Hey all! This is the long-awaited sequel to my ShadAmy story! I hope you all like it, I'm going to have my friend Brett of the Zeta Emerald help me write this, Please enjoy!

Brett: Hrm... you forgot the disclaimer...

Mily: Sorry! Here it is!

Disclaimer: Neither of us owns Sonic or any of it's components that's Sega who owns it... I also don't own Avril Lavigne's song Nobody's Home or Linkin Park's name... but I still love them!

Shadowed Love

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
_

_She felt it everyday.  
_

_And I couldn't help her,  
_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

Amy Rose yanked her shampoo bottle off the shower rack, this song always bothered her.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
_

_Too many, too many problems.  
_

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

Opening the bottle she inhaled the fruity scent before vigorously rubbing it through her quills. She hoped the song would finish soon.

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

Amy quickly rinsed and shut the water off, she grabbed the nearest towel to begin drying herself.

_Open your eyes and look outside, find a reason why._

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

After this last line she angrily pulled the radio's plug out of the wall-socket. She felt tears in her eyes as she slowly sank to the floor in her bathrobe.

"Why does that particular song describe me right now...?" she sniffed as she wiped away the tears.

She slammed her fist on the wall. "Why does it remind me of him?!" She called aloud.

_Because he left me... _her mind told her. _Shadow..._

She pulled herself off of the floor and put some clothes on. The radio still remained unplugged until she decided to correct that. A Linkin Park song was now playing and as much as she liked it, it only reminded her more of him. His eyes, the way they stared so seriously into her own, his hidden smiles that only she could see and his smooth deep voice. Amy clicked the radio off again in frustration. "Why can't I stop thinking about him?! Where is he?!"

She opened her apartment window and poked her head out. "Shadow! Where are you?!" She yelled out and into the streets below.

The response she received only saddened her more, barking dogs and angry people yelling at her to 'keep it down'.

Feeling defeated she shut the window and plopped down on the couch with the remote, but she didn't feel like watching anything.

This is how it had been for her over the past few months.

**Flashback**

"You can't do this to me again..." said a desperate Amy Rose. "Why would you leave again...?"

"He's still out there Amy... he shouldn't be able to claim any more lives..." Shadow said, staring intently into her eyes.

"You're not taking revenge... are you? He wouldn't want that..."

"No, Sonic wouldn't want that and I'm not, remember, revenge failed for me the first time."

She cringed, even now, months later saying his name still bothered her. "But, what if..." she broke into angry tears. "I wouldn't even have the will to live if I lost both of you!"

Shadow said nothing this time; he only pulled her closer, allowing her to gently sob into his shoulder. "You don't need to worry; I promise I'll return to you."

"Shadow..." Amy sighed and sniffed back the tears.

The black hedgehog gave her hand one more squeeze. _I love you... _he whispered before he pulled away.

"Chaos Control!"

**End Flashback**

Amy smiled at the memory yet at the same time she felt a great sadness. What if something had happened then his promise would be broken... She hated waiting like this, she was sure she'd be driven crazy but that wasn't her only option.

She had been pushing it away hoping it wouldn't come to this but it seemed bleak. Maybe she should just continue on with life and stop waiting, maybe she should give up...

A soft tapping on the window snapped her out of her inner thoughts. "Shadow...?" she said hopefully.

Her hope was shattered when she said Turbo Velocity standing on the outside sill. He rapped on the window again, not sure if she was really looking at him. Amy got up and opened the window, glaring at him.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Turbo asked. Amy turned away from him in a huff.

"I thought you were Shadow," Amy growled. She turned on her heel to look at Turbo with a direct, condescending glare, "Why aren't you out there helping him?"

"I had no clue he was on another mission," Turbo said, lifting his right hand and twisting it, the metal of his gauntlet gleamed as the sun hit it at different angles, "Alright, where did he go?"

Amy didn't know how to answer him, for several seconds she stood there trying to figure it out. "I think he's gone after Metal Sonic... but he promised he wasn't getting revenge!"

Turbo raised an eyebrow. "Amy... are you sure about this? You never know with him."

"I know him; he wouldn't do that, if anything he would be defeating Metal Sonic to save the world." She said strongly.

"I see... I think I can help you, Amy. I have some idea of where Robotnik's base is located."

"Do you really?" she asked, her eyes shining.

"Uh huh, I can go and check it out of you want..." he prepared to jump of the window but Amy quickly grabbed the end of his cloak almost choking him in the process.

"Good plan, but how about we add me into it? There is no way I'm being left behind a third time!"

Turbo could barely answer her for a minute as he gasped for breath. "Fine." He said at last.

Amy jumped around in excitement. "Yay!" She squealed.

"But." He added causing her to stop. "Only if you promise never to do that again..."

Amy smiled and held out her hand. "It's a deal." She said grabbing his hand to shake it in agreement.

A/N I know, short, short chapter but the next ones will be longer!


	2. Fire and Shadow

Brett: My turn! Time to prove I've still got it.

Disclaimer: Mily nor I own the StH characters. SEGA does.

Chapter 2: Fire and Shadow

"Hey!" Amy said as her feet touched the ground along with Turbo's, "Why are we landing now?"

"We've got no choice, Robotnik's anti-aircraft weapons can shoot anything down without trying, it would be about two hundred percent safer on foot," Turbo said, pulling a long, metal pole out of a sheath on his back.

"But, now we've got to go through his defenses," Amy whined, tugging on Turbo's cloak, "We've got no chance in there."

"Would you rather we had no chance up there?" Turbo pointed up, making it obvious what he meant, "One good hit up there and we'd fall pretty quick."

Amy looked up at the sky, remembering their trip here. They'd been soaring through the clouds. She remembered the wind whipping through her hair, the clouds themselves seemed to part for her. Then it dawned on her what Turbo was talking about, why they had landed, and a look of dread overcame her.

"We... we could have been pancakes..." she shivered at the thought. Turbo stepped toward the entrance to the base.

"From this point forward, you'll have to stay behind me, I know you forgot your hammer," Turbo looked over his shoulder at the shocked look on Amy's face. She scrambled to check herself for the weapon, "It was sitting by your door when we left."

Amy scowled, "Why didn't you tell me?" she screamed at him, "I swear, can you do anything yourself?"

"I thought you left it there on purpose," Turbo chuckled, "Plus, I've been scouting this place for a while, most of the badniks here your hammer wouldn't have any effect on."

"Then what about that thing?" Amy said, pointing at the pole Turbo held.

"Oh this?" Turbo held it in, in shined brightly for a moment before it segmented and fell limp, becoming a whip, "This is a multi-weapon, mastering it takes a while, but it's more than worth it later on."

"Wow," Amy said, looking at the metallic links that made up the whip, "what else can it do?"

"Plenty," Turbo said, "Let's get moving," with that, he bolted off toward the entryway, in search of the black hedgehog that would most likely be beyond. Amy followed as quickly as she could.

They ran down the rather long hallway, if you could call it that, it was more like a man-made gorge. Turbo's pole had reformed, so he could keep it under control. His eyes darted about the dark corridors, "Shadow must have their attention," he muttered. He heard Amy's breath growing in length, "Don't work out much," he called back.

"Screw you Turbo!" Amy gasped, trying desperately to talk though she was obviously growing tired.

Turbo's expression grew flat, "Sumimasen," he droned monotonously. Soon they reached the top of the gorge, and Turbo's hand shot back to push Amy down... the enemy fire grazed by her head.

"Stay down!" Turbo yelled, flicking his pole and turning into a board sword, "I'll take care of this," badniks started pouring out of every nook and cranny around them. Turbo swung the blade around, destroying many of them at once. Still more came, and Turbo's dodging only seemed to be half a step ahead.

The explosions rocked Amy's body again and again; these badniks seemed to be designed specifically for kamikaze. Their explosions seemed to become more and more violent, some even threw Turbo off balance. Burn marks from badnik fire were appearing all over his body, and holes burned into his cloak.

"Urg," Turbo grimaced as a laser grazed his shoulder, he felt the pain course down his arm, his hand convulsed, making him drop the sword, he fell to his knees gripping his injured shoulder, "It won't end here," he said before pushing himself into the enemy, using his good arm to do whatever damage he could. Badniks were ripped through by the hedgehog, some were tossed against each other, but ultimately, even this last ditch attempt was running on empty.

Amy closed her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that everything looked hopeless, she should've never asked Turbo to come here, there was no way Shadow could've survived this. That's when she noticed the explosions had stopped, she opened her eyes to see Turbo kneeling on the ground, clutching his shoulder and breathing heavily, looked at a black silhouette beyond.

"Shadow?" Amy whispered, the silhouette turned to look up at the tower that loomed over them. Turbo stood, wobbling slightly. Amy pushed herself off the ground and ran to catch the hedgehog before he fell.

"I can't believe it," Turbo muttered, "Give me my pole," he pointed back at the pole, it had morphed back since their separation, Amy nodded and reached over, grabbing the steel shaft and handing it to Turbo, he sheathed it immediately before forcing himself to stand up straight.

"So you can still fight," the figure said. Turbo grimaced.

"What the hell kind of trick is this?" Turbo exclaimed, taking a step toward the figure. The Mobian chuckled.

"I didn't expect to hear that come out of your mouth, especially after I saved you," he turned his head, his quills hung down, they didn't stand erect like Shadow's did

"Who?" Amy whispered, her eyes were finally focusing passed the light of the fire, she could make out the color in the silhouette, "it... can't be..."

Turbo growled, "You..." he dashed at the Mobian, ready to punch him, "Who are you?" he punched, only to have it dodged and a slight chuckle following it.

"Can't you tell?" he flashed his cocky grin, "C'mon guys, don't you recognize me?"

Amy fell to her knees, tears stinging at her eyes, "I-I can't believe it..." she sniffed, "Sonic..."

Meanwhile, this whole event was being monitored and watched carefully, Eggman cackled to himself.

"So, it looks like our friend Sonic has finally caught up with them..." he said watching as the blue hedgehog willingly gave Turbo a power ring for his injuries.

"And to think, Shadow was just a distraction..."

A/N End Chapter 2, leave reviews for Brett ok? Since this chapter was mostly him,

Oh and to anyone who's wondering, sumimasen means excuse me in Japanese, ;;


	3. Secrets and Lies

Oh my…, uh, this thing hasn't been updated in HOW long? Um…, let's forget about that, and get on with the fic, I'm still getting reviews and people are putting this on their author alerts so I've gotta keep trying to write it, um, and I haven't talked to Brett in a really long time so I'll attempt to finish this on my own, it, shouldn't take too much longer, Brett I'm sorry if I don't do your character properly, it's been a while

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, nor do I own Brett's character Turbo,

Chapter 3: Secrets and Lies

Amy was still staring in awe at her great blue hero who seemed to have mysteriously come back from the dead. Pulling herself up to a standing position she carefully walked over to where he stood.

"Sonic…, I thought you died, I mean…, you were dead! I even visited your grave site where Shadow said he buried you, but here you are!" She could not contain herself any longer and threw herself into his arms. "Sonic I missed you so much!"

The cerulean hedgehog shifted uncomfortably and pulled away from her hug still grinning, "It's all right Amy, as you can see, I'm not dead, Shadow must've just made a memorial for me or somethin', he never actually found my body."

Amy smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh well, you're not dead and that's all that matters, right Turbo?" she said, glancing back towards him.

Turbo had been standing there for sometime still with a suspicious look on his face. "Well, Sonic, it seems you managed to turn up at the right time, in the right place."

Sonic moved from Amy's side and slowly walked to where Turbo was. "Yeah, you know me, I can fight my way through anything."

"I see you even managed to cheat death." Turbo replied, eyeing him up and down. "With not a scratch on you either."

Sonic just grinned and lowered his eyes. "I don't think that's the main issue here… do you?" he looked straight at the crimson hedgehog, his eyes seemingly becoming cold and serious.

Turbo glared back and finally turned away. "No, it isn't…, Amy and I have yet to find Shadow and destroy Metal Sonic and Eggman once and for all." He took his staff, moving it to a vertical position, hitting the floor with a resonating metallic 'ping'.

"Well, I'll just come along then, you guys are gonna need me to survive in this place." Sonic said giving the two of them a smile.

Amy just smiled and walked up beside him, totally oblivious to Turbo's reaction to Sonic. "All right, let's find Shadow then! Know where he is, Sonic?"

"Actually, I might have an idea about that, Eggman is planning to use him as bait so Metal Sonic can destroy all of us, he's going to demand me in place of him, but I'm going to make sure he doesn't get either of us, then I'll destroy Metal Sonic and destroy this place!" Sonic said, as he curled his hands into fists.

Turbo shook his head in disbelief. "Whoa, wait a second, what about us? Do we just stand idly by while you singlehandedly destroy everything?"

Sonic grinned. "No, you two will have your roles, don't worry."

Nothing more was said as Sonic led Amy and Turbo through Eggman's massive shift. Amy was overjoyed Sonic had made it back to them but part of her wondered if this was just a dream, something that was too good to be true.

* * *

Shadow slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them. As his gaze focused, he realized where he was and cursed in frustration. His head felt as if there were wads of cotton stuffed in there. He rubbed as his temples and attempted to stand. He tried to recall what he had done to get himself into this predicament.

**Flashback**

Shadow had found himself at the gravesite where he had buried Sonic and where Metal Sonic had been destroyed. The morning mist still present, leaving a damp smell in the air. As he walked closer he noticed something was amiss. Metal Sonic's remains were missing; he quickly scanned the area, then decided what his next move should be.

"Obviously Eggman must have put him back together again… but where are they?" He was about ready to start looking when he saw the someone emerge from the mist. His eyes widened as he realized it was a hedgehog, but not just any hedgehog.

"Sonic…?" Shadow blinked twice, then quickly glanced to the gravesite then back at the figure. "But, you're supposed to be dead…"

The blue hedgehog walked closer with a slight grin plastered on his face. "Supposed to be, but I'm not."

Shadow stood there a moment trying to figure it all out. He knew something wasn't right. Metal Sonic's remains missing, Sonic somehow being alive after he watched him die. He had to get to the bottom of it all.

"Sonic… if it's really you, what was your last request before you died?" He said staring intently at him.

Sonic strode closer to Shadow. "Hm…, my last request…, was it to…" His eyes flashed red a moment before he moved quicker than lightning, grabbing Shadow's neck and holding him above his head. "Take care of someone?!"

Shadow choked and gasped out "Imposter!" trying to remove the iron clench of Sonic's hand around his neck.

Sonic grinned evilly. "Don't worry I'll take care of her, and you, and all your little mobian friends!"

Shadow quickly felt himself become weaker, his eyes blurring. He gasped once more before losing consciousness. "Amy…"

**End Flashback**

Shadow stared down at the cold metal floor, wondering what to do next. Suddenly a bright white light flashed on him and the image of Dr. Eggman switched onto a screen above him.

"Hey hedgehog, how're you feeling? Still weak? I guess my new toy was too much for you to handle…"

Shadow glared at the screen. "Eggman…" he growled. "When I get out of here you're going to wish you never even touched me…"

"Oh ho ho ho! Strong words hedgehog, unfortunately they can't help you now. You're mine."

"What are you planning… to kill me? Turn me into one of your little robot drones?! Like you did with Sonic?!"

"Actually, I never even disturbed your little grave…, My Sonic is 100 pure robot. I modified Metal Sonic with a personality chip and an excellent cloaking device. He looks and talks just like the real thing."

Shadow clenched his hands into fists which slightly shook with anger. "You're a monster… I won't let you get away this time…, you're going to be finished!"

"I'm sorry, you're the one who will be finished… you and all your little friends. They're in my base, see?" An image of 'Sonic' leading Amy and Turbo flashed on the screen for a moment before changing back to Eggman's face. "They think they're coming to rescue you…, don't worry, you'll get a front row seat to see what will unfold…"

"No! Don't you lay one finger on them!!"

Eggman grinned evilly. "Oh I won't, but I can't promise that 'Sonic' won't… Catch you later hedgehog!" the light flashed off as the screen suddenly became blank.

Shadow took his fist and punched it into the wall repeatedly, while screaming in frustration and anger. Amy and Turbo were walking straight into a trap and he was helpless! He could only hope Turbo would see through Sonic's façade before it was too late…

End Chapter

A/N w00t! I finished it, so hopefully the next one will come soon, please review!


	4. Trust Me

Okay, Chapter 4 here! I'm currently sick with something, so I really have nothing better to do than write another chapter for this,

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters or Turbo Velocity

Chapter 4: Trust me

It had been at least an hour while Amy and Turbo continued to follow Sonic as he led them through Dr. Eggman's lair. Turbo stayed close to Amy while keeping a watchful eye on Sonic. Amy was still confident that he was in fact Sonic, and didn't want to be told otherwise.

Turbo suddenly realized something and stopped walking. "Hey, why hasn't anything attacked us yet? Usually, Eggman has drones around every corner..."

Amy sighed and smoothed her dress down. "Turbo, stop being so suspicious about everything! Maybe Eggman wants us to find him, ever think about that? I mean, maybe he has something—"

Amy suddenly felt something grab her and lift her high in the air causing her to scream. "Something's got me!"

"Hold on!" Turbo quickly extended his staff and knelt down before leaping over the badnik, swiftly hitting it with the staff, causing it to drop Amy.

Amy hit the ground hard and quickly rose, immediately backing away from the badnik that grabbed her. "Damn, if there was a time I needed something to fight with, now would be it!"

Turbo brandished his staff, holding out in front of him. "It's preparing to attack, everyone watch yourselves!"

Sonic, who had been watching in amusement the entire time, didn't look the least bit worried. "This guy's nothin', watch, I'll bring him down in less than a second!" With that, he leapt up into a spinning attack, driving himself straight into the body of the badnik until he reached the other side.

The badnik wobbled for a moment and beeped a few times before starting to shake and smoke.

Turbo jumped in front of Amy, holding his navy blue cape across himself as a cover before the badnik burst into bits of flying metal and electronics.

In the aftermath, he turned to Sonic and glared. "I could have taken it down _without_ having it explode..."

Sonic just rubbed his knuckles on his front before shrugging. "Oh well, it's dead now, let's keep moving kay?"

Amy sighed with some laughter in her voice. "You two are worse than Tails and Charmy fighting over who can fly faster." She giggled and turned to Sonic. "Oh, Tails, he's gonna be so happy to find out you're not dead Sonic." She smiled.

Sonic smiled back. "Yeah, he'll never see it coming..." as he turned, his expression changed from a smile to a smirk.

Turbo was the only one who saw this; he was beginning to become frustrated with the situation. He knew there had to be something wrong. He went over many scenarios in his head to what could be an explanation to all of it.

* * *

Shadow was currently seated in seclusion within his cell. He sensed Amy and Turbo were coming closer.

"Amy...," he said softly to himself. He feared for her safety, she was liable to be completely deceived by Dr. Eggman's robotic Sonic. "It can't end like this..." He looked all around on the walls, trying to find any kind of weak spot.

Then he realized. "The projection screen..." reaching the screen would be difficult but, it was the only thing in the room not made of metal.

Jumping from wall to wall, he reached the screen, giving it a solid kick. It cracked, but didn't break, causing him to slip off of the smooth surface back onto the floor. "Damn!" he cursed and tried again, causing the screen to crack more. Once more he kicked, causing the screen to shatter, he broke through before the shards could pierce his skin. The screen fell down to the cell-block floor making a huge crashing sound. This in turn caused alarms to start blaring and the whole area to be lit up with red light.

"Now, to find Amy and Turbo and destroy that thing!"

Meanwhile with Amy, Turbo and Sonic, their area had turned to red alert as well. Amy felt some excitement rise into her as she wondered what could've set off the alarms

Turbo knew it could only be one thing. "Shadow..." He said softly.

Sonic looked around. "Well, looks like things are about to get interesting..." he said putting his hands together and rubbing them.

Eggman had internally contacted Sonic, telling him to play along with a new plan of his.

"Maybe, it _is_ Shadow!" Amy said happily, overhearing Turbo.

Sonic walked over to them. "I think this is a set-up and Dr. Eggman wants us to think it's Shadow. It must be a trap, if you see Shadow, don't trust it's really him. It could be an illusion."

"All-right..." Turbo said warily.

"Okay, Sonic you're so good at figuring out Eggman's plans." Amy beamed.

'Yeah, a little TOO good.' Turbo thought to himself. 'I've gotta keep my guard up, maybe this IS really Sonic and maybe it isn't.' He was lost in thought until Amy snapped him out of it.

"Turbo?" Amy said waving a hand in front of his face. "Let's go, stop spacing out."

Turbo huffed. "I'm not." He waited until Sonic gained some distance and pulled Amy close whispering. "Keep on your guard, like he said, things aren't always what they seem..."

Amy raised an eyebrow and whispered back. "I know... don't worry about me."

Sonic looked back and waved his arm forward. "C'mon! Amy, why don't you walk with me?" he said and smiled.

"Okay!" Amy grinned and ran up beside him and started walking.

Shadow was making his way through the base, trying to keep himself undetected from video cameras, even though he already knew Eggman had seen him escape. He had to locate the others in order to plan his next move. He reached a room with some projection screens from various cameras placed throughout the base. One of them showed Amy and Turbo. Turbo was following behind Amy who happily walked beside Sonic. "Amy... no..."

Shadow saw a camera target him and lasers beginning to be deployed. He dodged the lasers and broke down the door, removing himself from the room. He raced through the building avoiding the lasers and badniks trying to reach the others before it was too late.

Sonic and the others kept moving, Sonic was quick to remove any badniks that stood in their way.

While they were walking Sonic suddenly grabbed Amy's arm, causing her to jump in surprise. "Sonic?" she asked.

Turbo's eyes widened as he placed his hand on the tip of his sheathed staff.

Sonic smiled. "I need you to stay close, there's no telling what could be around these corners." He glanced back at Turbo and smirked.

Turbo glared and thought to himself. 'Asshole'

"Oh..., okay." Amy said, and allowed him to hold her arm as they walked.

Almost a split-second later a large badnik burst through one of the walls with many long arms and a big wide body. It began by targeting Turbo and launching into attack, brandishing its lasers.

"Damn!" Turbo said, and unsheathed his staff. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the huge arms flying down towards him. He back-flipped to avoid it and used his staff to block another incoming attack.

Sonic, still holding Amy's arm, stood and watched the whole event while Amy began to feel nervous.

"Sonic why aren't you helping him?" she asked.

"He can handle himself, he doesn't need me in this fight." Sonic said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Trust me..." Sonic said with a smile.

Amy nodded and stood helpless to do anything more than watch.

Turbo leapt towards the badnik and sliced downwards with his staff, effectively causing one of the arms to be knocked out of it's socket. He was about to remove the other one when it whipped around behind him and knocked him off of his feet. "Shit..."

"Turbo!" Amy cried and tried to move from Sonic's side but the grip on her arm seemed to be iron-clad.

Turbo winced and waited for the badnik to attack him but it never came. The monster appeared to be frozen as it stood there a moment beginning to smoke and shudder. It fell to the ground with a crash a figure stood on top of the lifeless body. The black and red body could be none other than...

"Shadow! It's you!" Turbo said, and gave a small smile.

"Yes..., I've finally found you." He turned to Sonic. "Imposter..., release her immediately!"

Sonic continued to hold Amy, preventing her from going to meet Shadow. "Careful! He could be the imposter..."

Amy was at a loss of what to do. Who was the right one? Her great blue hero, or the one who had helped her accept his death?

A/N Another one done! I'm sorry if it's moving too fast, I'm trying to stretch it out, Final Battle commences in Chapter 5!


End file.
